


A Guy Like Me

by armario



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armario/pseuds/armario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Han's got it the wrong way round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guy Like Me

"What do you think? You think a princess and a guy like me-"

_"No."_

Han grins, watching the blush spread across Luke's cheeks as the kid looks pointedly away. He has wondered why Luke is so desperate to protect Leia, and apart from having some ridiculous hero complex, he suspects the reason is that Luke has a _crush_. The thought makes him want to snicker. 

However, that doesn't explain the way the farm boy looks at _him._ It is flattering, having someone so obviously in awe of you- Han's never had that before- but _why?_ Luke needs to pick better role models and better crushes.

The again... what if those two subjects switched roles? It's a somewhat disturbing thought, but what if Han's got it the wrong way round? The kid still isn't looking his way as it dawns on him.

Han, on impulse, taps Luke's shoulder.

"What about a _farm boy_ and a guy like me?" he says cheekily. Before Luke can answer, Han leans in to kiss him. The relief and triumph at getting it right comes as Luke, after freezing for a second, kisses back.

Leia would be a better role model. And Han would be a better crush.

 


End file.
